Pull the Trigger
by Sapphearceskyy
Summary: Songfic-Pull the trigger by Rihanna. Second done. Piper's captured and now she has to choose of whether she'll pull the trigger or not, it's not what you expect, or is it? the info you need is inside. R


Me: Well hey guys. This is my second songfic and the song I chose was 'Pull the trigger' by Rihanna. I'm not really a big fan of her but I just find this song addictive. I've just been feeling pretty low now and then so I decided to write this. I would want you to figure this out yourselves but I just had to tell you that there's a death of a character. It would've been better if it was a surprise but I just couldn't risk it if anyone doesn't like deaths like a certain close friend of mine. I don't like deaths either but I just had to write this. I hope you enjoy so SONGFIC AWAY!

I don't own anything.

* * *

Pull the Trigger

**Piper's POV**

I had just fought with the guys about something stupid. It was me against my teammates and we were fighting over if I was good enough since I was a girl. I had said something so bad about them guys and how stupid I thought they were, but suddenly the scenery changed and I was in battle in the sky with the rest of my team fighting the Cyclonians. I was giving it everything I got, too bad it wasn't enough. The guys shouted my name, I turned around but it was too late, for me. I got hit, and the last thing I remember was falling, falling down out of the sky, into the wastelands and I could only hear the deafening yells of my teammates.

I had just woke up and now I didn't know were I was. My legs, body and arms were tied to a seat and there was a table in front of me. A man then walked into the dark, damp room that was only lit by a single light hanging and when he came to sit down on the other end, I knew where I was and I knew who he was, In Cyclonia, with the Dark Ace.

_Take a Breathe_

_Take a deep _

_Calm yourself_

_He says to me _

I tried wriggling but I just couldn't escape from the thick, bristly rope. He laughed at my attempt, and then he got up from his seat and walked over to me. He just stood in front of me and I was busy just trying to avoid his gaze but I couldn't for long. He grabbed my chin and raised it high so he could take a good look at me. I snarled at him but he just chuckled and said

" What a waste."

His eyes were full of nothing but evil and surprisingly, lust. I was scared, I couldn't break free and so I was stuck in a dark, damp room with my enemy who looked hungry for me. He let go of my face and stepped behind me. I was afraid about what he was going to do but I couldn't move so I sat there in fear. He was doing something to me but I didn't know what. I suddenly felt the rope that was holding my arms down let loose and now I could move both my arms freely, but my thighs were then tied down so I couldn't stand up. I tried moving more since I was now panicking and trying to get loose, but still no use. I felt two hands grab my shoulder and I could feel a face getting closer to mine. Dark Ace, he came close to my ear and whispered

" Calm yourself,"

I did as I was told.

_If you play_

_You play for keeps_

_Take the gun _

_And count to three_

Dark Ace pushed my chair forward so I was as close as possibly to the table. He then walked over to his seat and laid back grinning. I lifted my eyebrow at him, which made him laugh.

" If you play, you play for keeps."

What was he talking about? Play what? Was this all a game? He saw my expression that he knew I had no idea what he was talking about. He then put a hand into his right pocket. My expression changed from clueless to shocked. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and placed the object onto my side of the table so I could reach it, a gun.

I eyed the gun. He expected me to kill myself and I would've never even thought about it, until now. I don't know why but, ever since I had the fight in the morning with the guys, I just didn't feel me anymore. The fight was about me not being good enough since I was girl. Finn especially, thought that guys were and always better then girls and that I was holding them back. Aerrow hesitated, but eventually he said that guys were just a bit better. I hated how they looked so low of me and soon I was looking at myself the same way, low.

I had the chance to end my thought, I just needed to take a gun and usually when there's a gun, someone counts to three.

_You're sweating now_

_Moving slow _

_No time to think_

_My turn to go_

If anyone were in my position, they'd be sweating from the nerves, just like me. Would I do it? Should I do it? Me team clearly didn't want me since I was just holding them back. So I went for it.

The gun was in just in front of me but now, my hand was hovering above it. I didn't know what to do. My hand seemed it was slowly moving down. There was no time to think. My hand gripped the gun and picked it up. It was my turn to go.

_And you can see my heart_

_Beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

When I picked up the gun, my heart raced. The thought of death so close, I just couldn't control my fear.

I've been ready to die. I've always been ready to die, but never by my hand. I always thought I would either die fighting, die trying, die by betrayal, die by love or die in my sleep, but never by a gun in my hand and knowing it was because of my team. The family I have left, making me want to kill myself. My heart, it couldn't take it. It couldn't control it. It was beating so much it showed through my chest.

_I'm terrified _

_But I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger…_

I can't describe my feeling but there's only one word to sum it up, terrified. I'm no longer the girl who's fearless or passionate. Just empty. I'm not sure, but I think I've had this feeling before. I don't know when, I don't know how, I don't know why. I just know I did. I haven't really faced what I'm facing now before but I've faced death, but come to think about it, I haven't felt this way then. I think it was this morning with the guys. How I felt weak, out numbered, useless, and hopeless. I can't feel weak now and he knows the only way out of this would be death, but no. I'm not giving up. I need to pass this, but my feelings were becoming strong, the fear, and so I lifted the gun to my head. No! I can't, I dropped the gun and pushed it away.

_Say a prayer to yourself_

_He says close you eyes_

_Sometimes it helps_

I pushed the gun and looked away. I was now breathing heavily like I was hyperventilating. I was that scared. I looked up and was mouthing myself a prayer, my eyes now filling with tears and the look just read ' _why oh why me'_. He just sat there laughing at my pain. He leaned forward on his chair.

" Close your eyes, sometimes it helps."

He was acting kind, but the tone of his voice was not to be trusted. I just had no choice and as before, I obeyed. After all, I was in no position to argue.

_And then I get a scary thought _

_That he's here_

_Means he's never lost_

As I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but think. Think about everything that just happened today. A stupid argument had happened this morning with my only family. We didn't even apologize to one another and as I was going to, the alarm went off and Cyclonians raided us. We fought. I got knocked out and was brought here.

Dark Ace had just brought out a gun and has decided for me to close me eyes. Why? Why would he want me to close my eyes? Was he going to kill me? No, he would've already done that by now or at least have beaten me up, but no.

He just told me to close my eyes. Why? Wait a minute, he knows that when people close their eyes, they think. What does he want me to think about? The only thing I'm thinking about is why he asked me to close my eyes. Wait! He knows that I will be thinking about this. He wants me to think about why he asked me to close my eyes? I know now. He wants me to think of why _he_ is the one asking me to close my eyes. What did he do to me before I closed my eyes? He told me to breathe, no that's too far back. He told me that if I play, I play for keeps, and then he brought out a gun. A gun, a gun so I can kill myself. The game and a gun. The gun! He brought out a gun so I could have a choice of killing myself and I didn't. The choice of killing is the game! And a game always has a winner and a loser. In his battles with Aerrow, he's always telling him he never loses but maybe he isn't just talking about battles in the sky and since I bet Dark Ace has done this before... My eyes shot open and Dark Ace laughed because he knew I had the scary thought. Since _he's_ the one asking me, that means _he's_ here and if_ he's_ here, that means _he's_ never lost this killing game! I'm going to die!

_As my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering_

_If I will ever see another sunrise_

I know I was going to die. The thought then triggered my whole life to flash before my eyes. The happy moments with my family all from the beginning, everything we've been through, from my failures to my successes. From thrashing foes to making friends. Every little detail and aspect of my life showed before me leading to this day, this horrible, treacherous day. Now all I can think is will I ever see the sky again? The morning sky I love to fly in. The midnight sky I love to dream in. The sight of the moon and stars rising and shooting stars flying. Will I see the dawning of a new day? Another sunrise?

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye _

_But it's to late to think of the value of my life_

I then realized I'd never be able to see everyone I know again. My friends, my family even my enemies, except the one in front of me. I can't help but think that everyone I've ever loved and got to know so much won't be able to say there goodbyes and I won't be able to say mine. There's so much I haven't said. So much that can only be told in a lifetime, a time span I won't be able to reach anymore. I haven't told how much the guys mean to me and I haven't even told Aerrow how much he really means to me and how I feel about him, and the last thing I said to them was how I thought they were stupid and that I hated them. I feel so foolish! But, I don't know anymore.

Would they really even want me back? They're probably sitting in the bridge with everyone and telling them how stubborn and arrogant I was being to them. They're probably even celebrating my disappearance. Why wouldn't they? I was so cruel to them before and it was true, I was only holding them back. Right now I should be thinking about how much I've achieved but I can't. Aerrow never told me what the Oracle said was the point of my life. I probably don't have one or maybe Aerrow didn't bother asking. Either way, I know that I'm just holding the team back and it's too late to think of the real values and point of my life. I'm just, useless.

_And you can see my heart_

_Beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_I'm terrified _

_But I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger…_

The thoughts, all the thoughts were running through my head and hurting my heart. It was just too heavy to think and the only way to escape was with death.

My heart was just beating so fast and I was nothing but purely terrified. I wouldn't be able to see a new day come and I wouldn't be able to see who I love and to top it off, the last person I would see would be an enemy and their voice would be the last thing I hear before I sleep, permanently.

I knew I wouldn't be able to win this surviving game because he never lost and it just felt that I would have nothing to lose anyway. This test was suppose to be about who would survive the longest and it's pretty obvious that I was going to lose, and so I'm going to change the rules, the whole game and I know I would win because it was a chance to show I was fearless, fearless against death.

" Dark Ace, I know you knew that I had a fight with the guys this morning and I know about this game we're playing. Since I know I'm going to lose your game, let's play mine. Instead of who's going to live the longest, let's see who's going to die first and I might as well get it over with and say, you lose. Goodbye Dark Ace I hope you and all of Cyclonia fail and forever lives the Storm Hawks!" I shouted before I picked up the gun and placed it to my head, ready to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, doors flew open and standing there were all my friends in the entire Atmos, and my teammates, my family Finn, Junko, Raddar, Stork even and my sky knight leading them, Aerrow. They shouted my name and Aerrow being the loudest, though again, it was just too late, for them and me. I had turned around and instead of Dark Ace being my last scene, it was everyone I loved shouting for me, there voices were the last thing I heard, Storm Hawks which everyone heard was the last thing that I spoke before I had pulled the trigger.

My soul then separated from my body and I was looking at everyone's face including mine. I died with my head landing on the table wear a pool of blood had surrounded it and my eyes opened.

Everyone was petrified and the moment the gun I used to kill me slipped from my hand and dropped to the ground, Aerrow sprinted hard to get to me, untied me and cradled my head looking straight into my eyes. He gasped. It seemed to show the last thing I was thinking of. The Storm Hawks including me all happy and smiling, Stork was doing his best smile with Raddar on his shoulder, Finn and Junko were putting their arms over each others shoulders and Aerrow and I were doing the same thing and we were at the front of the team. The scene in my eyes made him pause letting tears fill up his eyes then hugging me so tight while his tear drops rolled from his cheeks onto mine.

All my other friends started crying and my family was on the ground kneeling beside me and saying sorry over and over again. Aerrow was still crying and cradling me mouthing I'm sorry continuously as well, until he shouted it out really loud letting all his pain escape. I just felt so guilty he couldn't here my apology.

My soul floated next to Aerrow and I cupped his wet face. I said I was sorry and I knew he couldn't hear me but as soon as he felt my touch he flinched, looked down at my body and held me as tight as possible. I then knew they weren't angry with me and that they were sorry too. I couldn't be able to do anything now so I decided to leave and move on but still watch over them every second like a guardian angel.

The last this I saw, heard and said before I died kept ringing and rewinding in my mind. I moved on knowing they were sorry and no matter how much I wanted them to know right now, I know I couldn't and soon enough, when it's their time, they'd know how sorry I was too. Hopefully they won't end the way I ended and they wouldn't ever, pull the trigger.

* * *

Me: Well there you go. Like it? Well not like it because Piper died but oh you know. Review please. Personally I found it really sad and if you did too then that was my aim. How evil of me. Well thanks for reading.


End file.
